


Permission

by OrdainedCrownie



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Nakedness, Slight swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-29
Updated: 2016-07-29
Packaged: 2018-07-27 12:42:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7618513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdainedCrownie/pseuds/OrdainedCrownie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Percy gets a visitor wearing something that doesn't belong to them late at night.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permission

“Did I give you permission to wear that?”

Vex was currently naked after lock picking his workshop door in Scanlan’s mansion open then promptly stripped to nothing but her boots and her hat, wearing his long blue coat which had been draped over the chair nearby.

Percy had glanced up from his tinkering, trying to suppress the smirk pulling at his lips when he noticed her current state as she closed the door swiftly behind her but kept his eyes steeled with hers to not be a hypocrite.

“Well no, but I also didn’t ask for permission to be titled with land either so here we are.” Percy frowned for a moment considering her expression for a moment which remained stoic despite her bare skin showing to him.

“I thought you liked it…” He was now quite affronted at the possibility of insulting her, now returning his eyes to his tools which he had placed on the workbench when she had entered.

“Oh I do, seeing my father’s expression made it fucking worth it but some warning would’ve been lovely, Percival.”

“For that I apologise, my Lady.” Percy bowed to her, making sure his eyes were averted when he lowered his head and only lifted it when he heard Vex sniggering nearby.

“I humbly accept your apology, Lord Percival.” She returned his bow with a curtsy with his coat and he felt his cheeks grow flush as he focused on her face rather than elsewhere.

“Sooooooo, are you going to ask me?” Vex was grinning from ear to ear as he approached with a smirk of his own.

“My Lady, whatever could I ask from you?” Percy teased, the two of them now standing within a touch of each other, foreheads just lightly teasing, Percy’s glasses slipping down his nose.

“Oh a great many things, my Lord.” She poked her tongue out briefly between her teeth and Percy could feel his ears heating up as he cleared his throat.

“My lady, I ask for your permission to relieve you of my coat.“ Noses now lightly touched but both kept their hands away until the command was given.

“My lord I do give you such permission but only if you allow myself such permission to kiss you.” Percy huffed slightly under his breath in minor impatience but obliged as he pushed his glasses back up his nose with his finger.

“Lady Vex’ahlia, Baroness of the Third House of Whitestone and Grand Mistress to the Grey Hunt, I do give you permission to kiss me.”

“Fucking finally, De Rolo.” Was all Percy remembered hearing before Vex claimed her Lord’s lips.


End file.
